


EYES

by ThousandsPinus



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst, Blindness, Famous Xiao Zhan | Sean, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Famous Wang Yi Bo, Senses, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandsPinus/pseuds/ThousandsPinus
Summary: "Love at first sight" this phrase is quite common. But what if anyone doesn't have sight, falls in love with someone at the first meet. What will it be called?I am leaving this question on all of you.Wang Yibo lost his eyes He is a low profile escort now.The people with whom he meets every night, eventually pity him and forget the next morning after fulfilling lusts."What do you love to do if your eyes are back?" Zhan is the first person who asked this question. .
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The doctor removes the bandage.  
Wang Yibo slowly opens his eyes.  
His eyelashes are trembling.

 _"Slowly, slowly"_ the doctor instructs him.

He never dreamt of getting his sight back.  
He touches those to feel.

" _Can you see everything? Any itching or pain or any other difficulties?"_ the doctor enquires.

 _"No. It's absolutely fine"_ Yibo replies with a big smile on his face.

 _"Ok then, for some days you have to put on these black spectacles and follow some restrictions. Now close your eyes and take some rest"_ the doctor scribes the names of some medicines on the pad and tears the page to hand over to the nurse standing there

 _"May I ask you a question?"_ the doctor was going to leave, hearing Yibo he turned back.

 _"Yes,"_ the other person replies with curving his lips upwards.

 _"Is it any charitable organisations? Or there is someone else behind all of these?"_ Yibo asks curiously.

 _"I have answered this already. Ain't I?"_ the doctor replies with a serious face.

 _"Then why is no one even disclosing the name or anything?"_ Yibo raises his voice.

 _"Mr Wang. Behave yourself, this is a hospital, neither any marketplace nor your home.."_ taking a pause he continues  
_"And I have said this too before. They don't accept any thanks, so it was requested us to handle every detail very confidentially. Sorry, I can't disclose them by any means. I can't break the rules of the hospital"_  
the doctor disappears.

Wang Yibo keeps his head on the pillow and stares blankly at the ceiling. This fact is too much frustrating that a charitable organisation helped him to this extent. Why would they bear such a huge cost for a low profile escort like him?

 _"You have gotten a new life. Grab this chance and live full of yourself. Don't cherish those thoughts in your mind"_  
Lu Huang enters and sits on the bed by his side.  
_"But, Paa, you know the reason for my worries. Right? Don't you think there is something fishy?_  
_You already know how I knocked on every door of every welfare organization of the country. If there isn't any influential recommendation or a handsome donation, no one gonna helps you."_

Lu Huang doesn't answer. Yibo's points are quite justified.

Lu Huang a man of mid-60s. He runs a business with a few escorts.  
It was 20 years ago when a fire spread out in that slum area where Yibo and his family used to live. Back then Yibo was just 2 years old. In that accident, the whole neighborhood turned into ashes. Most of the people lost their lives and Yibo lost his parents and his eyes.  
Lu Huang appeared as God and rescued him.  
From then Lu Huang brought him up like his own blood. Yibo already forgot how were his parents looked like, who were they? How was his life whey they were still alive?

He can't even remember their names.  
When he was rescued, he was senseless; barely breathing.  
After 3 days he came to his senses and the first word he said was _Pa._ Then he was an orphan child who had lost everything. So Lu Huang didn't try to shatter Yibo's utopian world, and it is still going on.

After graduating from a braille institute, Yibo decided to help Lu Huang in his business. And he started to serve customers.

 _"You don't have to_ _Yibo_ _, you are free to choose your life,"_ Lu Huang said to Yibo.

 _"And what I will do if I choose anything else. Paa, you too know this world, no one will offer a job to a blind person. Besides, I will be despised by everyone because of my identity"_  
Yibo didn't want to bring this topic.

_After all, Lu Huang faced every hardship to take care of him. Providing education to a blind child needed a huge amount of money. And Lu Huang even hadn't a penny. So, he selected this path. Back then he used to serve the customers on his own, but now as he aged, he provides escorts._

But this is the harshest reality.  
_"_ _Yibo_ _, I am sorry. But that time I have no choice either"_ Lu Huang wanted to apologise. His eyes were teary.

 _"Paa, You don't have to. I know what you did for me. That day if you hadn't rescued me, I would have died in that accident. I should thank you in the first place for providing me with a new life. I really want to help you. Please, don't turn down my request"_  
Yibo begged him.

After too many deliberations Lu Huang had agreed with obstinate Yibo.  
_"Ok, but in future, if you want to quit, don't hesitate. I won't hold you back"_

But in the beginning, Lu Huang taught him the principle of this business.  
_"Don't ever fall for anyone"_  
Yibo knew it too. Once if he gives heart then he won't be able to bestow his fullest.

 _"Here, I am in advantage, without sight there is no chance to fall for, so rest assured"_ Yibo taunted and assured the elder person.

 _"_ _Yibo_ _, may I ask you something?"_ Lu Huang hesitates.

Yibo turns his head to the person sitting there. _"I know, what are you thinking. No, I haven't"_

Yibo hasn't told about that night to anyone. And why would he? That person was nothing important. Yibo counted him as a customer and still, he does. Yibo isn't too weak to soften on some emotional words.

**_To be continued...._ **


	2. 6 months ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, probably this is the longest chapter of any fic I have ever written. There are so many grammatical mistakes. Forgive me for those..

Zhan is sitting at the counter of a bar; swirling around the strong alcohol in the glass.

 _"I can wait, we don't have to break up. Take your time"_ Xiao Zhan pleaded over and over.

 _"You can, but your desires can't. Forget me, we are over"_ his boyfriend turned off the phone.

Xiao Zhan was maintaining a long-distance relationship for 2 years.  
His partner migrated to Rome after getting scholarships for post-graduation.  
At first, it was quite normal. They kept in touch every day through phones and video calls. But, as time passes by, the distance which was just in the form of numbers, parasitized their relationship and two years later destroyed the whole.

Xiao Zhan has everything in his life; established business, his own house in Shanghai, and plenty of money.  
But nothing can replace the pain, he is feeling at this moment.

The bartender was noticing him with his vincible eyes. After an hour he approaches.  
 _"Sir, do you need any special service?"_

Zhan was fighting with his shattered feelings.  
 _"Huh!!"_ he gazed upwards.

 _"Some of our regular customers asks for that. You seem new here. So.."_  
the bartender's eyes are shining. He will earn a commission after all.

 _"You guys serve that too"_ Zhan replies capriciously.

 _"Yes, after at 10 pm our special facility resumes"_  
Zhan nods halplessly.

 _"High or low??"_ the bartender smirks.

Many years ago, out of juvenile curiosity, he tried this one night sex.  
So, he is a little experienced in this matter.  
Back then as per his friend's advice,  
he decided on high profile escort. But after everything, he felt that their service was quite mechanical. Those handcuffs, dildo, vibrator chains are to tame licentious needs.

But today those won't be able to arouse him.  
 _"Low"_ Zhan replies.

 _"Follow me"_ the bartender leads him the way.  
It has started to rain. Zhan hasn't brought any umbrella. His suite wets a little.

The bartender takes him to Lu Huang.  
 _"Boss...someone is here"_

 _"Yes, yes, hello sir"_ Lu Huang greets Zhan and requests him to sit on a couch.

Lu Huang drags the bartender at a corner.  
 _"Everyone is occupied with the customer. We had already told that tonight my men won't be able to serve more. Still.."_ Lu Huang grumbles.

_"He is the last one. Please manage..now I am going"_

_"I am going"_ bidding farewell to Zhan the bartender leaves for his workplace.

 _"Hehe, sir, you have to wait a bit"_  
Lu Huang goes inside and knocks on the door of Yibo's room.

" _Yibo_ _,_ _Yibo_ _, Bobo"_ if he calls louder then customers will be disturbed so he keeps his voice lower.

No one serves more than two customers at a night. In the case of any random customers, two in one night but if the request comes from the bar then one customer and the charge gets elevated.

After attaining the sarcastic appetites of a lunatic of a man of mid-50s Yibo was quite tired.

He was lying on the bed. Hearing the sound he gets off, puts on his clothes and drags the worn-out body to the door.  
 _"Paa, it is you"_

Lu Huang pushes Yibo inside and closes the door after getting into.  
 _"Paa, what are you doing? there is still a customer in the room"_  
Yibo points at the naked man sleeping on the bed.

Lu Huang grabs Yibo's hands.  
 _"_ _Yibo_ _, there is another golden one... Please don't turn me down"_

 _"What??"_  
Yibo keeps his voice down  
 _"I mean, you know no one serves more than one golden at a night. And my previous customer is still here. I can't break the rule, I am exhausted too. Pass it to any other escort. Where is everyone?"_  
Yibo is looking so apathetic.

" _Please Yibo, try to understand a bit. The customer is ready to pay munificently. And everyone is occupied so I hadn't any choice other than coming to you. If you wish to take a break for a day after this night, I won't object but please, keep this request"_ Lu Huang begs him.

Yibo was reluctant as he had no energy left in his body; his body is aching in pain. But the Chinese new year is coming. To provide a bonus to every escort, a large sum of money will be needed. So he gives it a thought.

 _"But, my room is still occupied, and what if he wakes up in the middle of the night?"_ Yibo hesitates.

Lu Huang peeks a glance at the corpulent man lying on the bed.  
 _"He is drunk and sleeping like a pig. Possibilities of his waking up are very low and if he gets up and searches for you then we aren't running out of excuses. So don't worry about that._  
 _And my room is vacant... Suit yourself there"_  
Lu Huang heaves a sigh of relief.

 _"But, I need 15 minutes to prepare myself. And is there any lube and condom in your room?"_ Yibo inquires.

 _"I have_ _quit_ _a long time ago._ _So there isn't any but I am sending those immediately..so don't worry about that"_ Lu Huang exits and Yibo goes for the changing room.

 _"Ok, sir you can go inside. Our man will be there"_ Lu Huang guides Zhan to the room.

Zhan enters the room and looks around. _It is_ _terse_ _._ He sits on the bed.

Hearing footsteps he gazed upwards.  
A boy of mid-20s walks into the room and closes the door behind him.

As soon as Yibo steps in there a strong smell mixed with alcohol, costly perfume stimulates his olfactory nerves.

Zhan is staring at Yibo's face. He realises that the person can't feel the gaze. He has lost himself inside Yibo's eyes.

 _"Do you need to freshen up first?"_ Yibo inquires.

_"Huh!!"_

Yibo places a towel in Zhan's hand _"you are wet, soak yourself"_

 _"You can't see. Right?"_ Zhan forgets about his despair and agony.

 _"How does it concern you?"_ Yibo smiles a little.

Zhan unravels his tie and wipes his hair with the towel, throws his overcoat aside.  
Yibo sits on Zhan's laps and pushes Zhan's body on the bed.

Yibo leans on Zhan's body and touches Zhan's lips with his own and keeps his hand on Zhan's member over his pants.

Zhan has lost the reason for approaching there.

When Yibo feels that Zhan has no sexual intentions, he backs off and enervates his weight on the bed  
 _"It's Absinthe"_

Zhan turns his head to Yibo " _Huh!"_

Yibo can feel the breaths of Zhan.

_"The brand of the drink. It seems you are too much torn inside. But it is not easily found in our country, and it's very costly too. How is the small bar like them are managing to serve it to the customers?"_

_"I asked them for the strongest one they have. They told me that they had a new stock for a special party. As long as I am willing to pay high they can provide that. But how do you know that I am mentally devastated?"_ Zhan's voice is rough.

Yibo chuckles  
 _"if you intended to be drunk then you could have gulped the whole glass and a glass of that drink is enough to turn anyone_ _tipsy_ _._ _But you aren't that much drunk that means you wanted to incinerate the doleful memories mocking your heart by the strong pungent feelings of alcohol"_

Zhan keeps his head on Yibo's chest. Yibo was keeping his hand under his head.  
He circled his arm around Zhan's behind.

 _"What's your name?"_ Zhan asks.  
Yibo can feel a strong breath touching his chin. Zhan is looking at his face.

 _"You can tell everything, your secrets are safe_ _here_ "

Zhan laughs in despair. This is the first time anyone has told this.  
 _"How do you know that I have anything to say,"_ Zhan asks.

 _"I am in this profession for almost 2 years. Have come across a lot of people. As long as passes that door everyone wants to reach the climax at once. You are the first person who wanted to know my name"_ Yibo explains.

Zhan remains silent. He can feel the heartbeat of the person beneath.

After a while, Zhan breaks off the silence  
" _What will you like to do if your eyes are back?"_

Yibo laughs loudly, but it is full of voids _"I don't want to build up any castle of a dream"_ Yibo's voice is hoarse.

_"Still, everyone has some wishes"_

Yibo is facing the ceiling. From childhood, no one has asked him this. And why does anyone? There isn't any slightest chance of it.

 _"I would love to do photography"_ Yibo whispers.

For the rest of the night, they stayed in that posture; sleeplessly. No one has said anything. Just emerged themselves into each other's presence.

At the dawn, Zhan gets off silently.  
Looks at Yibo's emotionless face.  
Gathers all the things and trots to the door.

But, some unknown feelings is holding him back. He turned behind and approaches Yibo.

 _He has nothing in his life, still looks so contented._  
Zhan places a light kiss on Yibo's lip and leaves the room.

Yibo wasn't sleeping; only closed his eyes.  
 _"Wang_ _Yibo_ _"_ he murmurs and tears rolls down from his eyes.

 _"_ _Yibo_ _, last night I went to look for you to give you the lubes and condoms but found out you had already shut the door,"_ in the morning Lu Huang says Yibo.

 _"You hadn't come outside to get those too. You have mated without a condom right. Don't do this again. It may turn to be contagious"_ he advises.

Yibo doesn't answer.  
Once he had thought to ask whether his previous customer made any scene or not. But later lost his interests.  
After few days of that night Yibo's chest aches in pain. Probably because of the heavyweight of the head.

4 months later a letter arrives at Yibo's name. It is from a well-known eye hospital. A welfare organisation has taken his case and found a donor for his eyes.

_**To be continued....** _   
  



	3. DESTINY

_**One month after that night...** _

Zhan is standing in front of the giant French window of his cabin, exhaling the breath of nicotine.

 _"May I come in?"_ His secretary asks for permission.

Zhan nods silently.

 _"Fei"_ Zhan calls by her name.

 _"Yes sir"_ she answers hanging the head lower.

 _"Approximately how many shares I own in this company?"_  
There is no undulation in Zhan's voice.

She thinks a little _"near about 81%"_

_"Keeping 51% under my name I want to sell the rest. Ready the document as fast as possible"_

He Fei, Zhan's secretary remains jaw dropped.  
She is working for Zhan for almost 6 years. During these years she has watched closely how Zhan struggled to fortify this company.

When he had left his parents house after arguing with his parents, he owned nothing. Back then Zhan used to work as a mercenary trainee.  
He shredded every drop of blood to save every penny and started this business.

 _"And I want to sell my house too"_ Zhan continues.

Now she can't bear it anymore.  
_"Sir, it's not just a home to you. It is a dream. To turn it into reality there isn't any stone that you haven't unturned. Please think once more before act in haste"_

Zhan smiles a little _"Fei, what's is the definition of a home to you?"_

Hearing the question He Fei gazes ambiguously.

 _"To me, a home is where my secrets are safe"_ Zhan is staring blankly at the lights of the busy city. The cigarette is burning on it's own between his fingers.

Zhan dials a number on his phone.  
_"Cai, it is me. Yes, I have arranged the money. You start to find a donor"_

Lu Cai is Zhan's best friend and one of the renowned doctors in the city. He is the only person on whom now Zhan can rely.

 _"Zhan, have you thought carefully? You have met with him just for once. You even don't know his name"_ Cai's voice is full of concerns.

 _"Yes, I have decided already"_ Zhan sighs.

 _"Ok then, it's your choice after all. And move to my place. I can't see you strayed"_ Cai frowns.

Zhan smiles _"ok"_

**_Now..._ **

Staying at the hospital for 7 days Yibo is discharged.

After the rest of a couple of months, Yibo starts to live his new life.  
Now he doesn't serve normal customers. Only a golden one in every three days.

The rest of the days he strolls around the city. Lu Huang doesn't impede too.  
He has bought a camera with his saved money. He wants to capture every scene of this world.

 _"Bobo, is taking pictures that much fun?"_ one day Lu Huang asks him at the dinner table.

 _"Yes,"_ Yibo nods.  
After a little silence, he continues " _if the picture is full of happiness then behind it there_ _are_ _stories full of hardships"_

 _"And if the picture is of any sad moment?"_ Lu Huang asks curiously.

 _"Then, the shiny days are ahead. Isn't it very amazing?"_ Yibo replies with a bright smile.

 _ **One day in the evening...**_  
Lu Huang is checking some account stuff and Yibo is crouching beside him being busy with his camera.

Suddenly Lu Huang calls _"Yibo"_

 _"Huh"_ Yibo replies without looking.

 _"What did you all day?"_ Lu Huang padded to the locker.

 _"Nothing, just roaming around"_ Yibo's mind is elsewhere.

 _"But, in the morning I had been calling you for breakfast and someone told me that you had left so early"_ Lu Huang is very concerned.

_"Yes, and today I travelled by bus"_

_"Where to?"_ Lu Huang is very worried now as Yibo isn't that much familiar with the city.

 _"Not curious to know so don't know. Got off at the last stoppage"_ Yibo mutters.

 _"But.."_ Lu Huang twitches his brows and going to say something.

Yibo's eyes and face suddenly lit up  
_"So cute"_ He whispers so that Lu Huang can't hear him.

 _"Paa."_ Yibo jumped on the sofa.

 _"What?"_ Lu Huang asks curiously.

 _"Where is the shirt I put off after returning?"_ Yibo is impatient.

 _"Inside the washing machine. I am going to wash it with some other stuff. Why??"_ Lu Huang replies.

Without any reply Yibo storms there and take out the shirt. It is already wet. He searches for something in the pocket.

Lu Huang appears behind Yibo " _Is there anything important? You could have told me earlier"_

Yibo scrupulously takes a fully drenched piece of paper in his hand.  
_"Yes, the ticket"_

 _"But what will you do with it? It's a mere bus ticket"_ Lu Huang is dying out of curiosity.

 _"I want to know where I did travel"_ Yibo goes outside to find a hair drier.

Lu Huang runs behind him _"But just a moment ago you have told me that you had no propensity to know it?"_

_"But now I want to know"_

_"This brat... Will you spill the beans?"_  
Lu Huang shouts.

 _"It is nothing to do with you so stop meddling"_ Yibo goes to his room and shuts the door.

Having no idea of what's going on inside Yibo's mind Lu Huang returns to then on the washing machine.

Suddenly his gaze stuck to the camera. He goes to pick up and return it to Yibo.

His eyes become round when he sees the person in that picture.

_It is you. I can't let it happen. After that night you came back again and again to the bar and asked for a special service. To turn it down I have to bear a huge loss. But it was all for Yibo's concern. Later many customers complained that Yibo was slacking in his service. I had to work hard to return him to the track again. I want his happiness too but falling in love with one of the customers!! I can't let that happen. I can't see his life is ruining. I have handled this business for so many years so I know this world very well. The customer has only an interest in the escorts' body. I have to stop Yibo..._

Lu Huang deletes Zhan's picture.

_**To be continued...** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry for the late update. Lately, I am very busy. And I have to add one more chapter so it will end with 4 chapters.


End file.
